Behind Blue Eyes
by Padfoot57
Summary: Sequel to "Silver Lining." Kyle struggles with being his father's son.
1. Nightmare

**TENTATIVE sequel. Do not have high hopes for a full story here. My idea base is limited. **

**My writer's block has been terrible. When I can actually write as much as I want, it happens. And it frustrates me. **

**I don't own CSI Miami and I am making no profit from this etc. **

...Rick made his way to the Chevelle without Benny catching him. Instead of going to work, he drove down the strip and through the city. After finding one of his favorite cafes, he sat down for an hour and browsed the web on his laptop. He looked up as a familiar face sat down opposite of him.

"Rick."

"Horatio."

"It's nice to see you."

"Same here." Rick smiled.

"You are a smart man." Horatio admitted.

"And so are you. You just couldn't catch me."

"Interesting how fate works that way isn't it?"

"Very fascinating." Rick nodded.

Everything faded to black.

He walked through the dark.

Alone.

Silence.

Rick could only hear his own breathing and footsteps. He walked on a little more and could make out the orange glow of a streetlight. A dark figure he could not make out stood beneath it.

"Hello?" He called tenatively; the sound seemed to echo in the dark. The figure's hand moved to his hip. Rick heard the snaps of a holster come undone. He turned and began to run but was stopped as pain radiated through his back.

"Rick!" Benny yelled as he screamed and fell off the bed.

"God dammit." Rick growled and laid on the cold wood. The grey and white cat, Cigar, sat puffed up across the floor, upset about being woken up. Katie, their pitbull mix jumped off the bed and licked his face.

"Did you have that dream again?"

"Yes."

"Rick, that's the third time this week."

"I know. There's nothing I can do about it." He sat up and rubbed the dog's head. "He's gonna get me Benny."

"No he won't."

"I don't have dreams for no reason."

**Please review if you want me to continue. **


	2. Kazimir

**Thank you SA Elizabeth for the review. **

**Spoilers for Season 9.**

**Also, I apologize, I put up the wrong chapter. **

Kyle continued to work down in the morgue, now under Tom Lowman's supervision. He felt stressed out by the older man's criticism and tried to stay out of his way and do the best job he could.

He stayed quiet and tried to stay on the good side of the people in the lab. He really didn't have to though, the man that replaced Eric was one of his old friends. Kazimir Nikolaevich, a high honor student from MIT, had long been contributing to research in Miami.

Kyle overheard his father talking about Ryan Wolfe and Rick Stetler on a few occasions. Apparently both had disappeared and he wanted to find one or both of them. He hung out in the lab where Kaz was, it seemed as though everyone else was afraid of him. Horatio even seemed to be intimidated by the dark searching gaze and collected demeanor of the Russian.

He walked casually into the lab before Kaz spoke.

"What do you want?"

"I'm bored." Kyle said.

"And I can help you how?"

"By telling me something."

"Too many eyes, too many bugs," Kaz said so quietly he could barely hear him. Kyle nodded with understanding. "Go hang around the haunted house until I get off of work."

"Okay." Kyle said and left for the day. Almost everyone he knew, knew about the hotel. He mostly went there, in foster care for a thrill and somewhere to meet people his own age. He drove and parked a few blocks away before walking on foot to the underground of Miami. Sauntering down alleys, he spooked a few drug dealers and the homeless. Kyle jumped as several kids from the home raced by and called greetings. Once through the back door, which was now more cleverly hidden since Horatio and Eric had come around, he walked through the carpeted hallways and went for the kitchen.

He jumped on the counter and unlocked a metal cabinet above the stove. Pulling out his bottle of Jim Beam, he put the padlock back and went to the roof.

"Should you be drinking this early?" Malik asked from behind a bush he was trimming.

"I'm not going home tonight, if that's okay." Kyle said and reclined on one of the new patio chairs.

"I don't care. Is Kaz coming?"

"He should be. I think he knows something about Rick." He took a swig of the alcohol and grimaced at the taste.

"I hope he does. I want to know if Benny's all right." Malik said and added to his pile of dead leaves.

"So do I." A few cats walked along the railing and amused the two young men with their antics.

"Has Red been looking for Rick?"

"Of course. I have heard he was looking for Wolfe too."

"I wonder how in the world he got away." Malik said and moved to another vine.

"Not sure. Maybe he joined a Mob or gang."

"If he joined the Mob we would have heard about it."

"Irish mob maybe."

"That would be a good idea, they go nowhere near Miami. Mostly Chicago, right?"

"New York, Philidelphia, and a few other places." Kyle trailed off and watched as Malik checked around the other plants. Matt came bounding up the stairs and into the garden.

"Kaz is here!" he said breathlessly.

"Then tell him we are up here." Malik said.

"Okay," Matt nodded and was gone as quickly as he had come. Kaz came up the stairs silently and found the two teenagers.

"Kaz, can you tell us what's been going on?" Kyle asked.

"There's not much to tell. I talked to Benny and found out she's in Las Vegas." he said and sat on a chair and pulled out a Cuban cigar.

"With Rick?"

"Yes." He lit the brown stick and took a puff on it. "You both need to be very careful. Caine has put a GPS chip on my car, and I think he's watching my phone lines."

"How do you know?" Malik asked, taken aback.

"I have a scanner. I check my car weekly for bugs, and any other malicious devices. He is watching everyone at the lab, Boa Vista, Duquesne, Cardoza, Simmons, and the new girl Sloan as well."

"He doesn't trust anyone after Wolfe and Rick does he?" Kyle asked.

"No. And without his right hand man, he has to work harder and smarter. I would get rid of your current phone Kyle, for all of our sakes."


	3. Realization

**If you haven't already, go back and re read chapter 2. I screwed up and posted the wrong thing. **

Kazimir worked quietly the next day, not speaking, just observing Horatio as Horatio observed him. He planned on warning the others somehow but wasn't sure how to go about it.

Calliegh and Natalia were perfectly fine with Kaz, and talked to him often. He liked their company and what each had to teach him. He stood with both women on either side of him while they examined evidence. He wrote "_He is watching all of us_" on a piece of notebook paper and waited while they read it.

_We know_. Calliegh wrote.

_Good_. Kaz scribbled back. Now he wanted to know how.

* * *

Kyle stayed the night at the hotel in the same room Rick had stayed in. The ghost cat bothered him a few times during the night and he took a walk to clear his head. He walked outside, not a smart thing to do, and walked along the cracked street. After an hour he found himself at an abandoned pub. He could hear a weird _click-click-click _noise and some low voices coming from inside. Against his intuition, Kyle slipped silently through a broken door in the back. Cigar and marijuana smoke hung heavy in the air along with wine and cologne.

He peered into a room and found out what the clicking was.

He watched a few men take turns at Russian Roulette.

Backing away from the door he turned and quickly got out of the building. Kyle relaxed a little as he walked down the dark alley. A few voices raised behind him along with a few barks and the pounding of paws on pavement. He started to run as two Dobermans with heavy leather collars bolted down the street. While trying to find his way through the dark, Kyle fumbled the gun out from his lower back as the Dobermans gained on him. He fired two rounds and hit one of the dogs square in the chest. The other one followed him down the street until Kyle jumped into the window of an abandoned building. The thin dog barked and scratched around a little before giving up and going back to where he came from.

He laid back against the peeling wallpaper and just breathed. A few voices traveled down the street before he got back up and went out the back door of the home. Down on the beach he walked along the water and made his way back to the hotel.

* * *

In the morning Kyle woke up to the smell of food in the kitchen and the excited voices of the tenants. He almost fell down the stairs out of exhaustion and into the kitchen. Everyone's eyes were glued to the TV, as an all too familiar house burned.

Kyle watched as his own house burned and firefighters fought to extinuish the flames.

"I'm sorry Kyle." Kyle heard through his daze. Malik was looking at him with genuine concern.

"It's okay, I didn't have anything of value in there."

"You better let the cops know you're okay."

"On my way." He yawned and toed on his shoes before walking a few blocks to find his car. The red Corvette was well hidden among a close community. He rode down to the crime lab and clocked himself into work. He called Horatio; he didn't even want to see the house. In the morgue Tom had him working on bodies from a pileup on the highway.

After work Horatio had Kyle stay at his place. He had off work the next day, and planned on just laying around and watching TV. After a lunch break he went upstairs to take a nap, but saw the door to Horatio's room. He had never really been inside his father's room, and was curious to see how it was decorated.

Everything was pristine, white with modern furniture. He looked on the dresser, Pictures of him, Marisol, and people on his team adorned the wooden surface. Kyle opened the sock drawer and saw a yellow envelope under socks and underwear. He pulled the envelope out and his curiosity peaked when the contents rattled. He opened the fold.

"Oh dear god." Kyle gasped and poured diamonds onto the dresser. It all made sense.


	4. Fabulous Las Vegas, Nevada

**Thank you SA Elizabeth for the review. **

Kyle put the drawer back the way he found it, and decided to look around the room some more. He searched under the bed and found a hidden panel in the floor. After trying to open the metal box underneath, he gave up. The rest of the small stashes were locked up as well, in the bedroom and throughout Horatio's home.

He left before Horatio returned home and drove out to the hotel. While he waited for Kaz, he played hide and seek in the haunted rooms. Once Kaz arrived, they went to the roof to talk privately.

"What do you need to tell me?" Kaz asked.

"I think I know why my dad wants to find Ryan and Rick."

"Why?"

"I found diamonds in his room."

"How many?"

"About two dozen."

"On the papers there were only fifteen or so."

"Then something happened to the records."

"Did you find money?"

"No. But he has a bunch of hidden safes."

"He must be selling them."

"But, the identification codes-"

"Private buyers. There are easy ways to sell diamonds kid, if you have the right clientele."

"How does Rick fit into this? Was he blackmailed into confession?"

"I don't know." Kaz paced on the dirty tile. "Wolfe did the original count of the rocks."

"So he knows how many were found at the crime scene."

"Exactly. Caine is afraid he will blow the whistle." They were silent while Kaz paced and tried to figure it out.

"What if Horatio found out Rick was stealing cars, and decided to pass the blame for diamonds onto him as well?"

"That's possible." Kaz nodded.

"Do you think Rick knows about who stole the diamonds?"

"No." He stopped and stared out at the city.

"Are we going to Las Vegas?"

"Yes."

"Don't you think he'll come looking for me?"

"He will. Don't worry about it, you're with me."

* * *

A few hours later their plane landed in the city of Las Vegas. Benny met them out at the airport in the Chevelle. They drove out to the house in the desert.

"Why is he with you?" Benny asked about Kyle.

"His house burnt, and he found evidence that could help me." Kaz said. They waited for Rick to get home from work.

"Won't Caine look for him?"

"Yeah, he'll tear that city apart; and that will buy me time." Rick pulled up in front of the house and climbed out of his car. He walked through the front door and took his shoes off before noticing Kyle and Kaz.

"Who are you?" Rick asked.

"Kazimir Nikolaevich, FBI." Kaz said and showed him his credentials. "You know Kyle."

"Why are you here?" Rick asked, ready to bolt out the door.

"To see my sister. And you may have information I need; let's sit down." The living room had been made more comfortable with the addition of new couches, carpet and paint.

"What do you need to know?"

"First of all, did you know anything about those diamonds?"

"No, I didn't. I figured someone planted my DNA on them and planted them at Wolfe's apartment."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I couldn't. You know as well as I do that they are all in it together."

"I know." Kaz ground his teeth together. "Kyle found two dozen rocks at Horatio's home. We know that Wolfe did the original count and recording of the diamonds. The evidence was tampered with after you were incarcerated. I believe your arrest was simply a warning to him."

"So he took off after he figured things out?"

"Yes, and he didn't want to be caught with all that money. Where did he come in with the car thefts?"

"He caught me looking for the keys to one I liked."

"So you paid him to shut him up?"

"Yes."

"Alright."

"Do you have any idea where Wolfe is now?"

"No. For all I know he's dead and hasn't been found."

"Do you have any leads?"

"I figure he might have joined the Irish Mob. I have agents in Philly and New York looking. But, I thought that all four of us could take a little trip to Chicago; it's a nice trip even if we don't find him."


	5. Chicago

**Thank you SA Elizabeth for the review. **

**Slight Crossover with The Chicago Code. **

Kyle and Kaz began thier trip through Chicago on the east side. Kaz said he had a freind up in the police station, and that's where they went first.

Kyle met Jarek Wysocki, a tough man who held a lot of power even though he wasn't ranked high in the department.

"You might know who I'm looking for Jarek," Kaz said once they were alone.

"I know a lot of people Kaz."

"The man I'm looking for worked in the Miami-Dade PD, By the name of Ryan Wolfe."

"I need more than that. What is he wanted for?"

"He might be in danger, and I can't say more than that." He handed him a picture. "I have a hunch he might have joined the Irish Mob."

"Anything more descriptive? Distinguishing marks?"

"No. He has a Chemistry Major though."

"So he might be making drugs?"

"Possibly. He's got to make a living."

"I'll keep my eye out for him, but I have work to do."

"I think I'm going to go knock on some doors, if that's alright with you."

"Thanks for the courtesy; you're smart for a Fed. Go ahead, just be careful."

"I will, thank you." Kaz thanked him and met Kyle down in the lobby. "Let's go kid."

* * *

"I hate this cold," Kyle complained as the two walked through the less than safe neighborhoods.

"Get used to it. There aren't many places as warm as Miami."

"This is hopeless Kaz, this place is too big."

"It never hurts to try."

"It might." Kaz just shook his head.

"I wonder where Rick and Benny went."

"Who knows. Maybe they checked into a nice, warm hotel." Kaz rolled his eyes and slowed down as something moved down an alleyway. He pulled his gun put of its holster and decided to move toward it. A cat screeched and ran between his feet before ducking under a car.

"Stupid cat." Kaz grumbled and put his gun back.

* * *

Calleigh worked tirelessly with Jesse, trying to help Horatio find Kyle. She had a feeling Kaz had something to do with it, but didn't want to say a word. She knew Horatio suspected him, seeing as he had disappeared as well. Natalia knew who Kaz was, she had gone to college with him. He had something up his sleeve, and she didn't want to interfere.

"I don't know how many more gang bangers I can interview before I collapse." Frank complained while drinking some needed coffee.

"Why don't we look for Kaz?" Jesse asked.

"He's dropped off the face of the earth, that's why." Calliegh said.

"He better know what he is doing." Natalia muttered under her breath.

"What?" Calliegh asked.

"It's nothing," Natalia dismissed the comment. She stared at a place in the wall as she though to herself.

"I'm starting to think Kyle left Miami," Jesse proposed.

"But why?" Frank asked.

"Maybe Kaz took him."

"What would Kaz want with him?"

"I have no idea." Jesse sighed.

* * *

Jarek was about to go home for the night, and walked out to his car. He watched a car drive lazily on the street, the orangish lights hitting the black paint and illuminate the driver's face.

"Come here Wolfe," Jarek hissed under his breath and hit the lights on the cruiser. The black car screeched as it gained momentum and flew down the street. "I'm trying to help, you moron," he mumbled and tore after him in pursuit. After a few minutes into the chase, Jarek realized this guy was trained, after he disappeared from his view. He drove around the area several times and couldn't find head nor tail of the black car.

He turned down a street to go back to the station when he found the car cleverly hidden behind a dumpster. Jarek stepped out and cautiously pointed his gun toward the drivers side and yelled as he was thrown against the car and his gun flew into the dark. Jarek struggled, afraid he would be killed.

"What do you want from me?" Ryan asked once he successfully had the detective trapped.

"There is a Fed looking for you, I was asked to help."

"Why?"

"Why don't you come with me?"

"No thank you."

"He says you might be in danger."

"Obviously." Jarek spun around out of his grip and slammed the smaller man against the car while fumbling for handcuffs.

"This is for your own good," Jarek said as he got ahold on Ryan's wrists and put the bracelets on.


	6. New Life

**Thank you SA Elizabeth for the review. **

Jarek threw Ryan into the interrogation room back at the station and locked the door as he ranted and raved about injustice. He ignored the looks the night shift threw him as he walked into the main office.

"Do not let him out, whatever you do." Jarek announced and went to call Kaz. He leaned against the brick outside while the phone rang. A tired voice said "Hello," on the other end.

"I found Wolfe, and he's in the station."

"Really? That's, great."

"You need to come now, before one of my superiors find out I locked up an innocent man."

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Kaz quickly pulled on suitable clothes and left the hotel alone. He walked into the building and could hear Ryan shouting at the top of his lungs.

"What did you do to him?" Kaz asked.

"I put him in the interrogation room, I didn't hurt him."

"I know. He thinks you are working for someone else, he's just afraid." Kaz sighed and walked down the brick hallway. He tapped on the door. "Ryan, I'm coming in." The noise stopped as Kaz stepped in. Ryan was pressed against the opposite wall, watching his every move. "I'm with the FBI, I don't work for Horatio Caine."

"How do I know?"

"Sit down, I need to know a few things."

"Like what?" Ryan asked and reluctantly sat on the cold metal chair.

"How many diamonds did you originally count?"

"Thirty seven." Ryan replied, knowing what he was talking about.

"Good. If you will let me, I want to put you in witness protection. You can even work here in Chicago if you'd like, I'm sure Jarek would give you a job."

"That would be great, but he'll still find me."

"No he won't. Not by any system anyway, I'll have the CIA put a block on your new identity."

"Can I ask something?"

"Yes."

"Why did you come looking for me?"

"To put you under Federal protection."

"Cut the bull. Is Horatio trying to find me?"

"He has been trying to find you since you disappeared. He's also been after Rick and I wanted to find out how many missing rocks I am dealing with."

"Has he found Rick?"

"No, I found him first."

"What's going to happen to Rick if you can't prove he's innocent?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have to put him back in jail don't you?"

"I hope it doesn't come to that. I want to lift his Conspiracy charge somehow."

"Couldn't he work for the Marshal?"

"Possibly. I guess I can go to some higher-ups I know." Kaz sighed.

"Are you sure Rick did it?"

"No."

"Than prove he didn't."

"Right now, I have no solid evidence to exonerate him. Let's go outside." Kaz said, wanting to get out of the small room. He thanked Jarek before walking out with Ryan. "What have you been doing since your stay in Vegas?"

"Traveling until I came here."

"Did you join any gangs or mobs?"

"I have kinda helped the Irish mob out some, I really don't think they trust me too much."

"Good, don't get in too deep. And just as a warning, Jarek is a very tough boss. If you can't keep up with him, you're out."

* * *

Kaz left Ryan in Chicago, after getting him into the Witness Protection Program and setting an alias for him. He took Kyle back to Miami, and had to make up some big cover story about how he got on the wrong bus with Kaz. The FBI agent knew Horatio didn't buy it, but he stuck with the story.

Kyle counted the days until he would turn eighteen, and thought of what he wanted to do with his life after the Army. They wanted him to leave for another six months or so, to aid with the efforts in Japan. He left in June with a worried farewell from his father, Kaz and Rick.


	7. Japan

**Thank you SA Elizabeth and BettyJenSA for the reviews.**

Kyle hiked through the debris of what once were homes. His unit wasn't deployed any where near Fukushima; but radiation was still a threat, and he wouldn't be there too long. His days were comprised of unloading food and other supplies to relief shelters across the shore.

While he wasn't working, he was thinking about what was going on at home.

* * *

The others in the lab could practically feel the tension between Horatio and Kaz. The agent stood his ground and didn't let Horatio's steely attitude toward him shake his resolve. Kaz was still wondering why he hadn't been fired yet. After work, he generally avoided any conflict with Horatio, but he was getting better at finding and talking to Kaz. Horatio knew Kaz had discovered the bugging of his phone and car, but didn't say anything about it.

"I don't have enough to put him away." Kaz argued over the phone while he walked down South Beach.

"You have him for theft." His supervisor answered.

"That won't be enough."

"You have two testimonies."

"Yes, testimonies about stolen diamonds from an escaped con and gambler. The records have been tampered with, and I can't prove how many were originally in the investigation." Kaz narrowly avoided being hit by a volleyball.

"Then dig a little deeper. There has to be more dirt on him that hasn't hit the fan." with that he hung up and left Kaz with the buzzing of a disconnected call in his ear. He hit the 'end' button and pocketed the phone. He stood on the beach and watched the waves break against the shore over and over again.

He finally walked away from the water, still short of ideas. He thought of asking Kyle to do him a few favors when he returned from Japan, but wasn't sure if that was a good idea. Would Horatio hurt his own son? Kaz didn't know, and he didn't want to test the waters just yet.

Waiting two more months, Kaz met Kyle at the airport, anxious to see how he was doing and if he would accept his plan. Kyle dragged himself off the plane, slightly sick from the altitude and too much radiation exposure. The infantry was immediately escorted to be tested and get treatment at the hospital.

Kaz waited while Kyle was treated, and was happy Horatio wouldn't be able to get there for another hour or so. He disappeared behind the curtain after flashing his credentials and wasn't questioned by any nurses.

"Hey kid, how do you feel?" Kaz asked as he sat in a chair beside the bed.

"My stomach hurts, but other than that I feel okay." Kyle shrugged.

"Your dad got tied up at the lab, some big serial case."

"Then how are you here?"

"I told him I was sick."

"Have things gotten any better?"

"No, unfortunately. He doesn't trust me, and I have to check all of my communication daily for bugs."

"What are you going to do?"

"I was going to ask a few big favors from you, seeing as you will be staying there for a while."

"Anything."

"I want you to tell me about anything suspicious, or any strange people. I don't think too many know about Rick or Ryan's location, but I could be wrong."

"You think someone would rat?"

"If persuaded, yes. The right amount of money, or threats anyone will break."

"Even the mob?"

"Well, if they care at all about Benny, I don't think they would put her in his path."

"Does Benny work for the FBI?"

"Occasionally. She mostly is an informant, and we pay her well for her services." Kaz sighed and bit his lip. "I better get going, I don't want to be busted for skipping work."

"Okay, will you be at the Hotel later?"

"Yeah, I think I'll stop by. But I wouldn't suggest going anywhere for a few days."

"That's true. I'll see you soon then."

"Yeah." Kaz nodded before leaving the hospital.

Horatio arrived just after the agent pulled out of the parking lot. He went up to Kyle's 'room' and sat with him.

"How are you feeling Kyle?" Horatio asked.

"My stomach hurts," Kyle shrugged, he felt he would get that question a lot in the next few days.

"How was it in Japan?"

"Sad, so many people died, and many are sick and starving. I wish we could do more."

"Listen, I really don't want you going back there. Radiation is a dangerous thing."

"I know. My commander doesn't want anyone of us to go back for at least another six months. I'm glad they didn't make me stay longer."

"I am too son. I don't want you to get hurt."


	8. Dogs

**Thank you SA Elizabeth and BettyJenSA for the reviews.**

Kyle returned to Horatio's home later that day and just laid around, he didn't feel up to anything else. He sat in the house alone until almost midnight, but that didn't bother him. He had the place to himself and could wander throughout as he wanted. Kyle found that his dad's room was now locked when he left. He walked around the house and found that a lot of things were locked up.

Kyle left after his dad was asleep, around one in the morning and went for a walk down to the hotel. He walked the main roads but managed to stay out of reach of any thieves. He looked up and saw a Hummer coming his way, but dove into the bushes too late.

"Kyle, is that you?" Calliegh asked with concern.

"Yeah, it's me." he said nervously.

"What are you doing out here?"

"What are you doing out late?" Kyle countered.

"Long night." she sighed. "Now, what are you doing?"

"Going for a walk."

"Does your father know?"

"No, and please don't tell him."

"I won't, as long as you're not getting into trouble."

"I'm not, I just want to clear my head."

"I really don't feel okay letting you walk these streets."

"I'm not your problem." Kyle snapped before disappearing as quick as he had appeared. He started quickly through a few back yards and down toward the docks. Trotting through the bad part of Miami, he found the back of the hotel. He yelled and jumped as a heavy dog barked and strained on a chain. The Pittbull growled menacingly along with a Rottweiler chained about twenty feet away. _Since when do they need dogs?_ Kyle wondered to himself and treid to figure out a way around them, there was none. A Mastiff was around the other end of the building, along with another Pittbull. _Malik must have put them out here_. He had the attention of the dogs and someone by the entrance.

They were called in Spanish before the Pittbull and Rottweiler would let him through.

"Greg, what's going on?" Kyle asked one of the cons that had escaped with Rick.

"There was a break in a few weeks ago." The grey haired man said. "Malik doesn't want it to happen again."

"Do you know who it was? Was anything taken?"

"Nothing was taken, the kids reported seeing someone they didn't know. Said it was a cop but they didn't know the name."

"Thanks Greg, take care," Kyle nodded before going in the back entrance near the fountain, which was now working. He stopped to look at the piles of copper pennies shining in the bottom and wanted to sit in the water, but left to do that another day. He trotted up to the roof, where he knew Malik would be. "Malik." Kyle said to get his attention.

"How was Japan?" Malik asked and stretched on his lounge chair.

"Terrible. What's been going on here?"

"I assume Greg told you about our visitor."

"He did. Do you know who it was?"

"Nope. Do you think you could be more careful?"

"You think I led someone here?"

"I didn't say that. Just make sure no one tails you."

"I do that already."

"Then keep it up. You never told me about Chicago."

"Kaz found the person he was looking for. He's in the witness protection program now."

"Good for him. But that doesn't solve the problem, does it?"

"No. Rick is still a con, and Kaz is on the fence about what to do for him. He's obligated by law to put him back in jail."

"He won't, will he?"

"I don't know."

00000000

Kaz dug through Horatio's desk after he left for sure. He found nothing incriminating and gave up well into the night with no answers.


	9. Livin' la vida loca

**Thank you SA Elizabeth for the review. **

**This chapter jumps around a lot, between times and characters and such. **

Kyle didn't realize where he was when the hot Miami sun beat down on his back. He turned over and figured out he was still on the roof. He shook himself awake and trotted back down into the main building. He met a group of kids down in the kitchen.

"Why did you let me sleep?" Kyle demanded of Malik.

"You needed the sleep."

"Yeah, but I needed to get home before the sun rose." Kyle sighed and put his face in his hands.

"You're a creative liar, come up with something simple but believe able."

"Thanks Malik, you're a real friend." he sighed before starting out for home. He took his time walking back toward the house, and tried to come up with a good excuse for being gone. The HUmmer was gone when he got to the house and no indication that Horatio had even noticed he was gone. His phone had no messages, and Kyle thanked the stars for his father's rushing habits in the morning. He ate a few bites for breakfast and tried to decide what to do for the rest of the day.

* * *

Kaz showed up at Horatio's house later in the day, when he was supposed to be on break. Kyle was playing Call of Duty and just being lazy.

"You're going to rot your brain. I'm going to look around, okay?" Kaz asked.

"Don't matter to me." Kyle grinned.

"See, it's already starting." Kaz sighed and went upstairs first. He opened the door with ease with his tool and looked around. He pulled the metal box out from under the bed and took a minute to get the thing open. He sifted through bundles of hundred dollar bills and found a gun at the bottom. _So, now I might have him for Grand theft Auto if he was in it with Rick. But if not, then where the hell did all of this money come from? _He wondered before using a small kit to print the bundles and gun and figure it out for himself. He replaced the box perfectly and thanked Kyle before leaving.

Kaz waited until the night shift came in to run the fingerprints. He started with the money and found Horatio's prints and an the rest of the prints were too degraded to work with. He then ran the prints on the gun and the profile on the screen confused him even more.

* * *

"Rick you didn't tell me everything." Kaz said over the phone to the ex cop.

"What are you talking about?"

"You very well know. I found seventy five grand in Caine's house with an unregistered Sig Sauer."

"He wasn't in on the cars Kaz."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying to you! It was me, Wolfe, Saris and Sully. Unless one of them were giving him money, I have no idea."

"That just confuses me more. I found prints on the gun."

"Who's are they?"

* * *

After going back to Horatio's home the next day, he pulled the box back out. All of the money was still in place, but the guns was gone. He cursed loudly and decided to ask Horatio a few questions.

"Kyle go to the hotel, don't go anywhere until I tell you."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure yet. I think I stumbled on something more than a simple theft ring." Kaz sighed and saw Kyle out the door. He started to the lab and swerved to avoid a black Hummer with tinted windows. The Hummer stopped in front of him, and Kaz could tell that the man that stepped out of it was with the CIA.

"Follow me, you got it?" The man said.

"Yes."

"Good. Don't try to get away."

"No problem." Kaz followed the Hummer down the strip and out toward the glades. The Hummer stopped in a remote location and both men climbed out of their vehicles. The agent was tall, thin, muscular and looked to be of Hispanic origin.

"I'm agent Morro. What's in the box?"

"Wait, why do you want to know about the box?"

"Those prints you ran yesterday alerted me. I've been watching you since then. Now, what's in the box?"

"Seventy five grand."

"That's it. But there was a gun in it yesterday, that's where the prints came from."

"That's the best news I've heard in a long time." Morro smiled. "Let's go grab Caine, quickly and quietly."

"How is that good news?"

"I might have a lead with Caine. I didn't know if he was involved until now."

"What kind of a case is he involved in?"

"I have been looking for Marisol Delko for five years. She's an assassin."


	10. Capture

**Thank you SA Elizabeth and BettyJenSA for the reviews, I appreciate all of your support :)**

Kaz rode with Morro back to the lab, and waited for Horatio to come out of the building into the parking garage. They sat in side the large vehicle, pondering the best way to get ahold of him. Kaz sat, ready to drive when Morro got out to get Horatio. The agent hid in the shadows and used a stun gun on the lieutenant before cuffing and dragging him to the Hummer. Morro put him in the cargo space before closing the hatch and telling Kaz to drive.

"What do you want?" Horatio managed to ask.

"You'll see." Morro said and kept silent until Kaz found his SUV in the glades. "I know you have been involved with Marisol Delko in the past Caine." Morro said and pulled him into a sitting position.

"She was my wife."

"She's alive, and you know it." Morro picked up the box from the front seat. "Seventy five grand. What is this intended for?"

"That's my savings."

"There was a gun in it yesterday. What happened to it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Morro shoved the stun gun in his stomach and let the electricity flow for a moment. Horatio screamed in pain and panted while he recovered from the shock. "I'll ask you once more. What did you do with the gun?"

"I'm not telling you anything."

"It would be in your best interest to talk. At this point you are an accomplice." Morro said and hit him with the stun gun again.

"He's not going to talk." Kaz said.

"He will if I hurt him enough."

"I don't think so." Kaz looked at Horatio from over the seat.

"Let's go for a walk." Morro said and pulled Horatio out of the cargo area and onto the dirt road. Kaz followed, curious to see what he was going to do. Morro brought Horatio to the edge of the water. "I'm a very busy man Horatio. I don't have all day to grill you. Now who did you give the gun to?"

"No one." Morro put his foot in the small of the lieutenant's back and pushed him into the water.

"Don't kill him!" Kaz exclaimed.

"Just watch and learn." Morro said and let Horatio thrash in the water for a few moments. He pulled a gasping Horatio back out of the water by his shirt. "You gonna talk?"

"You won't kill me. I'm too valuable." Horatio laughed.

"Don't try me." Morro growled and threw him back in the water. He let Horatio thrash in the water for another minute before pulling him back out and throwing him into the cargo hold of the Hummer. "I'm going to take him to isolation. Kaz, you need to get out of town and keep your man safe."

"Okay. Give me your number so I can call when I get there."

* * *

Ryan fit in well with Jarek, and liked the man's attitude and tough way of running things. He worked the streets of Chicago, making drug busts every other day and that made the streets safer. The job seemed to be tougher than working in CSI but the challenge was thrilling. He sat in his unmarked car, doing routine patrol when a few bullets struck the windsheild of his car. He quickly called for backup before a bullet struck his chest.

Ryan blacked out before he knew what hit him.

* * *

Kaz grew physically sick as he talked to Jarek in the Las Vegas terminal.

"He's not dead Kaz. But they don't think he'll make it through the night." the hardened detective spoke, voice heavy with regret.

"Tell the media he's dead. Make a big deal out of it." Kaz fought back the sickness.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you all of the details. I believe this was a hit."

"Okay. I'll keep you updated."

"Thanks a lot." Kaz shut his phone and stared into space as he assessed the situation. He found feeling in his legs and wearily trudged off to find his bag and rental car. He found his way back to the small home in the desert and hoped he wasn't too late for them as well. The pitbull met him at the door with loud barks and growls before Rick called it off and let Kaz inside.

"How are you Kaz?" Rick asked.

"I'm alive. Look Rick, Horatio really isn't the problem anymore." The two men sat down in the living room, Benny was out.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember Marisol Delko?"

"Of course. She was shot and killed five years ago."

"Turns out, she's not dead. She used that as a cover, she's been working as an assassin for years."

"That's insane."

"I know. Ryan Wolfe was shot last night, and they don't think he'll make it."

"Are you sure it was her?"

"The stria on the bullet was identical in over a dozen murders. There's really no doubt. Horatio is in custody and is being... interrogated by the CIA."

"What does this mean for me?"

"I need you to go undercover."

"Undercover?"

"They found some files on Horatio's computer, and the next hit points to someone in the FBI."

"So you want me to go undercover in a high security organization?"

"Yes. You need to be trained first, and set up your alibi."

"But, that would take months."

"I'm going to put you in the BAU. You just need to read up on some psycology."

"That's the unit that deals with psycopaths, right?"

"Yes."

"And if I agree to this?"

"Your record will be wiped completely clean. You can go back to Miami, and live your life; but that can only happen if Marisol is dead or in custody."

"You want me to catch her?"

"I'm showing her face to every police department in the country. We need all the help we can get."


	11. Hired

**Thank you SA Elizabeth for the review. **

**Criminal minds crossover. (I'm keeping Prentiss and JJ for those of you who watch the show) **

Rick sat in a small apartment in Quantico, Virginia. He had been reading and studying every day for almost two weeks, while he waited for news about Ryan. Kaz related that Ryan had slipped into a coma in the first morning after he was shot, and he wasn't sure if he should contact the family.

"At least he's not dead." Rick mumbled to himself after hanging up. He had recieved almost authentic credentials, and had passed the firearms exam with no problems. Kaz had put down a whole stack of books by David Rossi and other sceintific novels in front of him before leaving for Chicago. Benny was going to meet him in Quantico in a few days, she wanted to be with him. Rick had yet to meet Morro, but got plenty of verbal and written instruction. The agent had also e-mailed him a whole description of every one of the profilers, and including things about their different quirks and personalities.

Rick had to keep the job, therefore he had to stay on Hotchner's good side, no matter what the cost.

He was now Darius Shores, an FBI agent from Alabama. Morro said that lying about his home state was useless, and the profilers would see right through the accent.

He was instructed to protect any suspected target from Marisol.

Rick still had no idea what to look for, and was just flying by the seat of his pants. He straightened his tie and took a few deep breaths before summoning the courage to walk into the building and talk to his new boss.

"Aaron Hotcher."

"Darius Shores." Rick shook his hand over the dark wood of the desk.

"I'm glad to have you join us. Erin Straus gave you a pretty good report, so I figured you would be a good asset to the team."

"Thank you for considering me sir. This is a new world to me, but I hope I'll get into the swing of things quickly."

"I'm sure you will. We have a case now, and I want you to come along."

"I can't wait." Rick tried to sound confident, but he felt as though he failed to put on the impression. Hotchner didn't seem to notice, and Rick followed the supervisor into the meeting area. He scanned the faces at the round table as Aaron introduced him and he found a seat. He sat between Spencer and Derek, and nodded politely to them while waiting for Hotchner to speak.

"There have been eight, almost identical murders in the Cleveland area in the past few months." The crime scene photos appeared on the screen, each showing a bloody woman, each one thin, brunette, thirties, and in the same position. "One body has appeared every two weeks, dumped in quiet neighborhoods, in the middle of neighborhood streets." Rick listened to him speak and assessed the killer the best way he could without saying anything. He could tell Aaron wanted to hear his opinion, but opted to give Rick his space.

Stetler's ears popped when the jet took off, and he grumbled about it before chewing gum to alleviate the problem. He stayed quiet and listened to the others talk, to try to get a better idea of how the team operated and everyone's personalities. He sensed he would probably have trouble with Derek, seeing as he had a personality similar to Delko's. He liked Spencer and Garcia already, and wasn't sure about David, Emily or JJ.

After landing in Cleveland, the team was immediatly directed to the police station to talk with the local police. Rick was sent with Spencer and Rossi to look at the crimescenes.

"So what you think?" Rossi asked Rick.

"He's trying to recreate the same murder to get the same thrill?" Rick said tentatively.

"Possibly." Rossi nodded. They went back to regroup at the station. By the end of the day, there weren't many leads, and the profilers wounldn't have anything until another body showed up. Rick shared a room with Spencer at the hotel, and was thrilled by the huge hail that fell toward dusk. Reid went on about statistics and probablility and other facts about hail.

"You know, you probably taught me more in that few minutes then I ever learned in school." Rick chuckled. Reid laughed a small insecure laugh, a little intimidated by the older man. Rick sat on his bed and checked the caller ID before picking it up. "Hey, what's going on?" Rick asked.

"I just wanted to let you know, Ryan's breathing on his own." Kaz said.

"That's great. Now we just need him to wake up. What did you do about the team?"

"Duquesne was promoted to lieutenant, she's hired a few new techs."

"Have you let them know about anything?"

"Not really. I don't want anything leaking."

"I understand."

"Where are you now?"

"Cleveland."

"I heard about that case, any leads?"

"Nope."

"Does Hotchner approve of you?"

"I think so, but I really can't tell. How's Kyle handling everything?"

"That's the thing, I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Reid jumped a little at Rick's sudden outburst. Rick mouthed _sorry _before walking out onto the balcony.

"No one has seen him all week."

"Did you check the hotel?"

"I called there, they haven't seen him."

"What about the house?"

"It's set to foreclose. The police searched the place, but no dice."

"Jesus." Rick sighed heavily and leaned on the railing.

"He'll turn up eventually. He's a smart kid."

"I know."

"I'm doing everything I can Rick, just keep your eyes peeled. I'll update you if there's any changes."

"Thanks."

"No problem." After good byes the men hung up. Rick leaned on the railing for a few minutes while the Ohio skyline darkened. He walked back into the room. Reid was laying on the bed, reading, and looked up.

"I know it's not my business, but are you alright?"

"Yes, thanks for asking. It's just a bunch of family crap." Rick yawned and fell onto his bed.

"It's better to have a troublesome family, than none at all."

"I guess you're right."


	12. Cleveland

**Thank you SA Elizabeth for the review.**

Rick did not enjoy his time in Cleveland. One week and one more body later the team finally made a break in the case and Rick put his vest on to go make an arrest.

He was glad to be back on the plane at the end of the day, even though he hated trying to make his ears pop back. After landing, Hotch thanked them all for a good job. "You did well for your first time out." Hotch told Rick in his office.

"Thank you sir."

"I hope you'll stay with us, this job does wear on you."

"What job doesn't?"

"This one is different, just wait."

"Is that a warning?"

"I guess you could say that," Hotch said and Rick thought he saw a shadow of a smile. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Have a nice night sir." Rick nodded before gathering his things to leave.

"Hey Darius, you want to join us for drinks?" Derek caught Rick in the bullpen.

"Uh, sure." Rick smiled, happy to be included. He followed the others, and tried to get a feel for the area. He stayed with the team in a small bar, and had a good time. Outside of work they were relaxed and happy, and talkative.

"Where did you come from, Darius?" Garcia asked.

"Birmingham. I've worked there for a long time and wanted to make a change." Rick shrugged.

"What did you do there?" Derek asked.

"Regular investigations, CSI work, Internal affairs."

"Why did you want to come to the BAU?" David asked.

"I wanted to use my Psych degree for something." Rick made up as he went. He nervously sipped on his Brandy, knowing that they saw through the lies. He stayed with them until Benny called him, wondering where he had gone to.

Once he returned home, he saw that Benny was in the living room, along with Kyle, who was knocked out on the couch.

"How did he get here?" Rick asked.

"I don't know. He just showed up yesterday." Benny said and gave him a soft kiss. "How was your first case?"

"Terrible."

"Did you get the guy?"

"Yes."

"Then it was a good case."

"I guess so."

"Do you like your new team?"

"Yeah, I like them." Rick said while taking his gun and shoes off. "They're better than the people I had to deal with in Miami."

"You're not IA anymore, of course work will be easier. Oh, and have you heard anything new about Ryan?"

"He's breathing on his own. I think he'll pull through."

"He's young and tough. I wouldn't doubt it."

* * *

"Garcia, can you do a background check on Darius?" Hotch surprised Garcia at her desk.

"Of course." She said, but didn't want to just poke around in his life.

"Tell me what you find, I'll be in my office."

"Okay sir." Garcia nodded and proceeded to search Rick's records. She found a thousand other men that had his name, but she couldn't find one in the FBI, that came from Birmingham. "He doesn't exist." Garcia told Hotch after going through the system a few times.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he's a fake."

"Okay. Can you get an image off the cameras and run his face in the system?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you Garcia."

"No problem."

* * *

Kyle had taken about a month to find Rick. He had drove around to a few places, and talked to people. He was kind of glad his dad was in jail, if he could find Rick he was sure a cop could.

He wanted to stay with Rick and Benny until Marisol was found, and then he was going to figure out what to do with his life.

Rick remained in the BAU, and noticed they asked more questions about his personal life and his past cases he worked on. He was starting to run out of stories, and hoped Marisol would surface. His wish came true five months later.


	13. Cover

**Thank you SA Elizabeth for the review. **

Aaron waited for Rick in his office, he wanted to talk to the phony agent about why he was there. Rick nervously shut the office door behind him, knowing very well what Hotch wanted.

"Have a seat Rick." Hotch said and watched Rick's face when he said his name. "Why did you lie about who you are?"

"It wasn't my choice."

"Why are you here?"

"There is a 33 year old cop in a coma in Chicago. There was a hit taken out on him, but he lived, and the next hit is rumored to happen inside the FBI. I was sent by the CIA to watch over this unit, and try to catch the woman responsible."

"You are a convicted felon who escaped from a Miami prison about a year and a half ago. Why did they send you? You have no formal training other than the police academy."

"I am disposable I guess."

"Who did you make a deal with?"

"It's very complicated."

"I have time."

"My wife's brother is with the FBI. He was investigating a man I used to work with, and stumbled upon a CIA case. I really don't know too much."

"Who is the agent?"

"I can't tell you that. It's not his case."

"Fine. Who is the woman who you are looking for?"

"Marisol Delko, she was married to the lieutenant at the Dade crime lab for a very brief time."

"What happened?"

"She was supposedly shot, but it turns out her murder was staged."

"Who staged it?"

"I am not sure of all of the details."

"Are any of the suspects in custody?"

"One, as far as I know." Hotch nodded and paused to think for a moment.

"What have you been doing since escaping?"

"Running from the man who is now in custody."

"What is the man's name?"

"Horatio Caine."

"Who is your friend in Chicago?"

"I used to work with him, I worked IA. I believe that Horatio wanted him dead because he knew something about the thefts that had been going on."

"Don't you think you could be the next target?"

"I have given thought to it, yes." Hotch nodded and took a moment to let the information sink in. "I was instructed to keep my identity a secret. Does anyone else know who I am?"

"I think they know you are not all you claim to be, but only Garcia knows your real name."

"Good. Can we keep it that way?"

"Yes."

"You'll let me stay?"

"Rick, I have to admit you are smart, and you caught on quickly. I'll let you stay in the BAU, as long as you keep up the good work."


	14. Bring me to Life

Rick was happy that Hotch was willing to keep him, and let him work in such a precise area of work. He went into the field with the team, sometimes for weeks at a time; much like Cleveland.

Marisol didn't show, and Rick was starting to think she had decided not to take the hit, if there was one planned. He relaxed a little too much, and let his guard down. After one case in particular, he walked out of the BAU with Hotch.

"Have a good night sir." Rick said.

"You too. Cases like that always make me appreciate what I have."

"Jack's a sweet kid, I would be thankful for him too." Rick smiled and opened the Chevelle.

Everything happened quickly after a shot rang out and echoed off the buildings. He saw Hotch fall, before a blinding pain erupted on the back of his head.

* * *

_Beep._

_Beep. _

_Beep. _

Stetler slowly came to conciuosness, and felt like he was struggling through thick mud. He could see the light ahead, but couldn't get there. He could hear voices fluxuate and echo, and recognized two of them.

"...Rick, can you hear me?"

"Doctor... Woods." Rick mumbled through the fog. He slowly opened his eyes, but was blinded by a bright white light.

"Open your eyes baby."

"Mmm." Rick groaned as the smell of ammonia reached his nose.

"Come on Rick." Horatio's deep voice rumbled from somewhere to the left. He flexed his fingers, and jumped when a hand touched his face.

"Where the hell am I?" Rick wondered out loud as he looked up onto the white cieling.

"You're in the hospital." Horatio said. Rick moved his weary head and looked at the concerned lieutenant.

"How did I get here?" Rick asked.

"You don't remember?" Alexx asked, her kind face to his right.

"I was shot." Rick said, and thought of Hotch. "Aaron! Where's Aaron?" Rick asked.

"Who is Aaron?" Horatio asked.

"Aaron Hotchner, I watched him get shot. He has a son."

"Rick you weren't shot." Horatio said. "You were hurt during a prison break. A bomb exploded, and you were hit in the head."

"No, I escaped." Rick shook his head, bewildered.

"No you didn't. You have been in a coma." Alexx said. Rick looked at both of them, what had happened?

"How long?" Rick asked, Alexx looked to Horatio.

"About a year and a half." Horatio said. Stetler looked at his emaciated hand, and realized he had lost a lot of weight.

"You have a lot of rehabilitation to go through." Alexx said.

"Why bother? I'll die in prison anyway."

"You're not going back to prison." Horatio said.

"I don't understand."

"A Fed came through the lab, took up your case and cleared your name." Horatio informed him.

"Why?"

"He said that he was watching the theft ring. He didn't want you to rot in jail for something you didn't do."

"Oh." Rick hummed, still confused.

"Horatio, I'm going to get him something to eat." Alexx said before leaving the room.

"What went through your mind this whole time?" Horatio asked.

"It's a very long story. It's like I lived inside my mind for a year and a half. I met people I have never really met, I'm still trying to process all of this."

"You did have brain damage, Rick." He reached back and felt the imperfections along his skull, under thin hair.

"What happens after I get out of the hospital? My house? My car?"

"You can stay with me until you get back on your feet, I'm sure IA would welcome you back."

"What if they don't?"

"You can work in the lab, you are qualified."

"But, what about my injuries?"

"I let Eric come back, didn't I?"

"Yes."

"One more thing, Eric is in jail."

"Why?"

"He framed you."

"I figured as much."

"Yep."

"Why are you here anyway?" Horatio hesitated a moment and played with his sunglasses.

"A few times a week I come here and talk to you."

"Really?"

"I didn't want to leave you with no visitors, and everyone needs someone to talk to. We used to be great friends Rick, and now the only time I got the courage to talk with you was when you were in a coma."

"It's okay Horatio."

"No, it's not okay. We let our jobs get between our friendship." Horatio sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Alexx came in the room with a tray of food.

"That smells good, I just hope it tastes good." Rick smiled at her.

"The soup isn't bad." Alexx said and put the tray in front of him.

"Thank you Alexx."

"No problem sweetie. Horatio, you can stay as long as Rick is okay with it."


	15. Old Red

**Thank you SA Elizabeth for the review. **

In the weeks that followed, Rick had to re-learn how to walk, and he tried to remember the past. He had trouble recounting much of his time in jail, college or childhood memories.

The city seemed surreal, he couldn't get over the fact that he had been living in a world his mind fabricated.

"Rick you had to know these people at one point, everything you know about them is true." Horatio said as they looked through boxes of Rick's pictures and files. The tired IA sergeant sat on the white carpet, sneezing from dust in the boxes. Horatio had given him a his guest room to stay in until he could get the money for an apartment.

"I know that I read a lot of Rossi's books in jail."

"That's good. But what about the others?"

"I don't know. Maybe I went to a seminar or something."

"Could be, look at this picture," Horatio said and handed him the photo. It was of Rick and Hotch sitting in a bar.

"Where was this taken?" Rick wondered and turned it over, but there was no writing to indicate the date or place.

"You need to find out."

"This is just so frustrating." Rick groaned and put his face in his hands.

"It will take time to remember Rick."

"I know. I know." He tried to stand up, but even that movement drained his energy.

"Sit down." Horatio barked.

"Okay." Rick blew air from between his teeth. He relaxed on the hard floor. "Did you talk to me about Kyle at all?" he wondered.

"I told you a lot. We actually just got a K-9 unit and he's the commander there."

"That's wonderful, does he like it?"

"He loves it. I would rather have him in Miami than the middle east."

"So would I. When I was in a coma, I dreamed he had went to Japan and come back."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you could tell me everything that happened in your mind?"

"I guess so." Rick shrugged and picked up a photo album. "I got married to a beautiful girl from Rio." he drew in the dust on the book with his finger.

"What was her name?"

"Benny." Rick flipped through the pages, pictures of his family, pets that had passed on, and freinds filled the book.

"Where did you two live?"

"Las Vegas." Rick said, and excused himself to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror.

_Nothing makes sense. _He looked out the window. _This is not how I remembered Horatio's house. Didn't Kyle tell me the bathroom was on the second floor? Oh. My. God. _Rick pulled his shirt off, and turned around to look at his back.

Benny + Rick

2011

Was written on his shoulder under a running horse.

_Jesus Christ. How the hell do I get myself out of this mess? _He tried to open the window, but the thing was nailed shut from the outside. He panicked a little inside, but took breaths to calm himself down. He put the shirt back on and went back into the living room casually.

"Are you okay?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired." He sat down on the floor. _How did this bastard get out of jail? And why am I still alive? Is Hotch still alive? _

"You look flustered."

"I'm sorry. Could I just go to bed?"

"If it will make you feel better."

"Good night." Rick nodded and walked up a small flight of stairs to his bedroom. He shut and locked the door behind him before looking around the room for a weapon or escape route. He walked to the window, which was not nailed shut. The drop below could cause a serious injury, so Rick decided it wouldn't be a good idea to jump out. He could see skyscrapers in the distance, the neighbor hood though, was not a good one.

_I cannot believe I didn't notice any of this earlier. _

The car in the driveway was more than likely stolen, along with all the other cars in the vicinity. He watched two drug deals go down, a few hookers walk in and out of houses, and skinny stray animals roamed between houses. The house was in alright shape, but it could use work.

Rick had too many questions, with no answers.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you SA Elizabeth and BettyJenSA for the reviews. **

He spent the night trying to figure a way out, avoid being killed, and try to avoid killing Horatio. He woke up with the Miami sun burning into his back, when he sat up, his head spun.

"You awake?" Horatio knocked on the door.

"Yeah."

"Do you want something to eat?"

"I can get it Horatio."

"I'll get you something, just stay there." _Goddammit; he might be drugging me. _Rick heard his soft footsteps go down the stairs. He wondered if there were any knives downstairs, and felt disgusted with himself. _I have become an animal. _Sounds came from the floor below for a few minutes. He looked to the window and wondered if he could get anyone to give him a phone or a gun. Rick waited for Horatio to bring him breakfast. He ate in silence until Horatio announced he was leaving. Rick waited for the car to pull out before going downstairs and throwing the food away.

Surprisingly, he didn't feel faint, but better. After an half hour of searching, he concluded that there were no tools he could use to pry the windows open, and the doors were locked. He finally just found a chair and broke out the window in the rear of the house. Rick walked hopped onto the grass on the other side of the window and tried to avoid stepping on broken glass.

He walked down through the neighborhood and tried to figure out where he was, and he wasn't in Miami. For all Rick knew, this could be California. He had to stop to gain strength. He followed the sound of a highway or busy road, and saw Florida liscense plates. He stopped on the highway and a kind trucker stopped.

"Where are you going man?" The driver drawled as Rick climbed into the cab.

"That depends, where are you going?"

"I'm making a run out to Georgia."

"That's perfect. Thank you..?"

"Matt."

"Rick." The two men shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Matt said and pulled the rig onto the road. "Can I ask why you're leaving this city?"

"It's complicated."

* * *

Rick woke up, parked in Atlanta, Georgia. He thanked the driver before finding a library. He sat at a computer and tried to remember Garcia's e-mail address. He logged into an address and got an immediate response without having to send a message. She sent a message, asking him a question he didn't remember the answer to.

_I don't remember Penelope. Just send someone to get me._

Rick stood outside the library and watched the distant headlights dance in the darkness. He used to come here every year for vacation with his family. The city held a lot of sentimental value for the escaped con.

He looked to the right as a large black SUV pulled into the parking lot. An official but tired looking young man stepped out.

"That was fast." Rick said and walked toward him. "Sorry for getting you out of bed."

"It was no problem sir."

"I'm sure." Rick smiled and sat in the passenger seat. He watched out the window until they parked in the FBI headquarters. " Rick talked to the man in charge before taking one black vans out into the night.


End file.
